See You
by shenna45
Summary: P4. Don't read if you haven't saved Naoto yet, unless you want to spoil something soo simple for yourself. Souji's hiding something from Naoto... NaotoxSouji. Don't like, then, by all mean, don't read. Added another one shot to keep you at bay for a while
1. See You

**A/N:** Ok, So... here I am... :D And well.. I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this... cuz it was orignially like... completely different... with different people and stuff... but yeah.. I persona..fied it! :D so.. hope you enjoy. Don't forget to read and review~

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN P4 DANG IT! D that's all. have a nice day~

**[See you…]**

"Hey~!" I said as I ran inside of the classroom. "What's up… Everyone…?" My voice lowered when I noticed no one was paying attention. _Hmmm…? Maybe… Something's up… Or they're all just soo tired! Yeah! That must be it. _ I thought as I wandered over and instinctively tapped Souji, my boyfriend of about 3 weeks, on the shoulder.

No response.

A slight sigh escaped from my mouth, but I wasn't going to give up just yet... well, maybe after one more try I might. I put on the fakest smile on my face and quickly walked in front of his desk. "Souji-kun~!" I reached out and lifted up his chin so I could see his face more clearly. His once bright gray eyes were now dull and emotionless. I took no heed to it… for now at least. "Wakey wakey~! Class is about to start!"

Still, no response.

I pouted, thinking this might get him to notice, but came to no avail. "Fine… Be that way…" I walked away and wandered towards Yosuke's desk. Surely he'd know what would be wrong with Nori, since he has known him longer than me.

"Yo! Yosuke!" I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

He looked up, but remained silent.

"Know what's wrong with Souji-kun? He…" I looked over my shoulder to take a quick glance at him, before looking back at her. "Seems… out of it today…"

He looked up, as if trying to process a few things in her head before looking back at me. "Oh. You didn't hear…?"

I was confused. "What…? No…"

"Souji was only supposed to live here for a year before he went back…"

"Ok… and…?"

He looked up at the time. "It's almost time for class. Anyway, long story shot: That year is almost over." He pushed me away.

I walked downstairs to my class and sat down at my seat and stared blankly at the blackboard, still trying to process this information. _He's moving…? And.. And he didn't tell me that yet!? _ I thought as I accidently slammed my hands down on the desk.

"Is there something wrong Shirogane-kun…?" The teacher said, turning away from the chalkboard.

"Oh! No! Nothing!" I said, before slowly lowering my head into my hands while everyone else started to laugh in the background.

Man… I just had a feeling that this wasn't such a good day after all.

* * *

I sat down at my desk looking through my contacts when Souji's name came into view. _Maybe… I should… _My finger pressed the talk button before I could even finish the thought.

"Hello…?" A faint voice said, scaring me until I noticed that Souji had answered. I brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Souji…"

"…"

"Well… Just so you know… I heard…" I bit my lip. "So, when are you leaving to go back home…?"

"In two days…"

"Doing anything tomorrow…?"

"…"

"Meet me on the rooftop during lunch then."

"…"

"Good bye Souji-kun. I love you…" I said before quickly hanging up, not even wanting to hear his response.

I leaned back in my chair and stretched, looking up at the diamond ring he gave me when he asked me out. _Heh… it's sort of like we're engaged… _ I ran my fingers along its some what smooth texture. _It's too bad though…_

_

* * *

_The breeze was rather… cool today as I stood by the fence blocking me from the edge of the rooftop.

"Naoto…" A familiar voice said from behind me. Souji-kun's voice to be exact. He never failed to disappoint me.

I slowly turned, and ran my hand through my short navy blue hair that was being blown out of my face by the now slightly breezier wind.

The air was filled with silence.

"So… Souji-kun…" I took small baby steps towards him as I talked. "We've been going out for about… 3 weeks now, haven't we…?"

He remained silent. I took this as a sign to continue.

"We've been so close knit over those few weeks, haven't we? We told each other everything, never kept anything from each other. Even if it was one of the most troubling things, we'd always go to each other about it, didn't we?" I brought my hands up in front of my chest as I continued to walk. "And yet… Here you are… going through something so troublesome… Something, I don't think… No… I **know** you can't handle, and you don't even come to me for comfort!?" My voice raised an octave, but I continued nonetheless. "What happened to us…?"

"…"

I was standing in front of him now. "That's what I want to know too."

"I-I'm so--…" His said in a barely audible whisper.

"Huh…? What's that dear? I couldn't hear you." A sinister smile appeared on my face. "Could you repeat that…? I'm getting quite old now-a-days."

"I'm… Sorry…" He repeated again. I heard him, but I decided to push his buttons.

"You know… You always told me 'I'll always be there for you, through thick and thin. What ever it is, I'll always be there to listen to you, and offer the best advice I can.' And I said the same for you… But, tell me…" I looked away, as if I was hurt, before looking back up at him. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I… I didn't want to hurt you… That's all…"

I let out a sardonic laugh. "You didn't want to 'hurt' me? Psh. So, you're saying that if you just went on your merry little way back home, without telling me, that's not hurting me!? God. You're such an idiot!"

His expression stayed the same.

"But… That's why I love you…" I smiled sweetly, for real this time while my fingers intertwined with his. "So… Just promise me this… Don't forget the time we spent together. When I finally confessed my love for you… and when you accepted me for who I was." I cocked my head to the side. "This is the last time we spend alone together… No, of course it won't be. I can visit you anytime, and vice versa. So, don't worry about me… I'll be fine." I leaned in to give Souji-kun a quick, lingering, passionate kiss. Our first and our last kiss as a couple. I pulled away with a smile plastered on my lips. "So, go on… Be happy. Go find yourself a new girlfriend, and don't worry, not even a bit, about me." I took a few steps back so I could get one last look at him, before rushing towards the door.

My hand stopped when it almost touched the doorknob. "Oh… and one more thing…" I ran my fingers over the ring on my finger. "This ring you gave me… When we first started going out…" I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I just said, "Thank you for the time we spent together. I'll never forget the memories." I pulled the ring off of my finger, turned around, and tossed it over the fence. "Sayonara my Sato Souji-kun… Mata aimashou." And with that, I turned around, opened the door, and ran down the stairs, knowing that I'd never see him again. Since, I promised him, that if we ever broke up, I'd want to do it with a smile on my face, and with no regrets.

**A/N:** Ok, so what'cha think…? It took me like… 3..4..5hrs to write? ^^;


	2. Farewell

**A/N:** Ok, I just realized that if I was going to even think about revising the one shot, in the chapter before this, it'd take me like a shit load of time… and a lot of my class time, to do, since I hate doing work in class. So, then in it's stead, while I try to configure with it and try to make it better… and a bit more in character… I'll keep you at bay with this story… :3 (Yeah! I'm taking your guy's advice, since, to tell you the truth, I didn't really like that one in the first place. D; )

How did I come up with the idea of it? Well, I was searching the internet for conflicts and stuff… and I saw something… and really, the first thing I saw was Betrayal. :D and do you know what that means when it comes to Naoto and Souji (SETA! D I got it wrong in the last one… my apologies. ^^; )… I have no effin idea. So… yeah… And I'd love to make this… bittersweet like the last… but…. I actually, to tell you the truth, don't even know what that means. D; Yeah, I know, I should look it up, but… I can't… it wouldn't seem right you know…?

Anyway, I'll try to keep this as in character as I can… but then again, I'm so used to OOC… so… Please bear with me. Especially since I never got to experience Naoto's personality first hand, like my brother did, but I'll try my best! From what I did see. Well, that's enough for now, so, on with the disclaimer (UGH!) and then the story. :3

**Disclaimer:**……………………………………… do… I seriously have to…? –sigh- they don't belong to me. Copyright to Atlus. Not shenna45. Major different between the names… notice it? If not… then… god… I think you'd need to go back to like… I don't know… just… yeah…D;

As you can tell, I'm quite depressed as I'm writing this… I don't know why… maybe it's cause I can't think of a way to… like edit it… I don't know… and I still have to do..80 questions before 9:30 on Monday, for my social studies exam… and lets just say… all I've gotten done…was writing the number 1 down. That's it. Now on with the story…

Oh, and I'm not too good with onomatopoeias… for rain that is... ^^;

* * *

_Plip plop… Tick tock… Plip plop… Tick tock…_

The noises of the rain out side tapping against the window lightly, combined with the sound of the clock ticking seemed almost unbearable as I sat here, just waiting for class to finally come to an end.

_Tick tock… Plip plop… Tick tock… Plip plop…_

Ugh. The noises. The chatter coming from the other first year students sitting around me, the rain, the clock. Why wouldn't it just end!?

_Rustle… Tick tock… Plip plop… Rustle… Tick tock… Plip plop…_

I desperately thought of a way to occupy my self for the time being. It wasn't like me to be so impatient… yet alone… be annoyed the everyday noises around me. Maybe it's because I'm going out with the second year, Souji Seta. The thought of not being around him… just might be the thing that's making me so… irritable.

_Kin Kon Kan Kon…Tick tock… Plip plop… Tick tock… Plip plop…_

Finally! School was out! I quickly gathered my things before I headed upstairs with Rise and Kanji to meet up with the others. I stopped shot when I reached the door so I could adjust my uniform, and my navy blue hat. A sigh escaped my mouth as I quickly opened the door.

_Swoosh…Plip plop… Tick tock… Plip plop… Tick tock…_

"Yo!" I heard Chie say from her seat as I walked in. All eyes were on me.

"…Hello…" I said, not really knowing what else to say as I took a spot next to my senpai.

A pair of gray eyes looked in my direction. A hand grasped mine, and a smile appeared under those same gray eyes, sending a feeling of shock, and pure bliss up my spine. "Hey Naoto…" His voice was soothing to my ears, and yet… at the same time, increased my heart rate.

A faint blush appeared on my face as I smiled in return.

_Doki doki… Tick tock… Plip plop… Doki doki… Tick tock… Plip plop…_

Silence filled the air around us. I could understand, there wasn't really anything to talk about with the case, being put to a halt and all.

Souji's grip on my hand tightened slightly. I averted my gaze in his direction. "Why don't we go get a bite to eat…? Just the two of us…?"

My eyes widened just a bit and I slowly nodded my head. "U-umm… Y-yeah…" I looked at everyone else. "I-I guess I'll see you later then…?"

"Yeah. Go have some fun. You know where to find us in case you change your mind." Rise said, with a wink, causing my face to turn a crimson color.

Souji walked me towards the door. As we walked out, I could over hear Chie saying something to Yukiko and the others.

"Those two look so cute together." She smiled. "But, it'd suck if that rumor was true…"

"What rumor?" Kanji inquired.

"Oh. You didn't hear?" Yosuke said, about to answer him. "Rumor has it that Souji is…"

We walked away before I could hear the rest. Well… there was something…

"NO WAY! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! SOUJI!?" It was obviously Rise who pretty much yelled that, in a way the whole world could hear. I could only assume everyone else rushed to quiet her, before she attracted attention.

Of course, I wanted to know what they were talking about that involved Souji… But, I decided it'd be best if I just forgot about it.

Though… The endless possibilities that could be associated with Souji still bugged me…

* * *

We arrived at the Chinese Diner Aiya, and surprisingly enough, especially on a rainy day… The place seemed like a ghost town!

He led me to a clean table. "So… What would you like to eat…?" He still held on to my hand as we sat across from each other, stroking it gently with his thumb.

I shrugged. "A-Anything's fine with me…" I managed to say as the heat rose to my cheeks once again.

He only smiled in response. "One Mega Beef Bowl Rainy Day Special please." He called out to the chef behind the counter.

Silence once again, filled the air. But, only this time, instead of it being somewhat of an uneasy silence… it seemed to be a bit more… romantic…?

I looked around the area, thinking of something to say. "Well… U-um… It's raining outside!" I just had to point out the obvious! I mentally slapped my forehead. My face became flushed again. "Ah, well, uhh… I-I'm sorry… I guess I'm nervous… Because, um, we're the only ones here…" I looked down as I heard a slight chuckle come from Souji, and a fait thump, signaling that our "Mega Beef Bowl Rainy Day Special" had just arrived.

"Hey… Loosen up a bit. It's not like I'm going to hurt you…" He released his grip on my hand so he could pick up his pair of chopsticks, and at the same time, handing me a pair. "Man… This thing is like a portal into the meat dimension."

We started to eat. After a while of eating, I realized Souji wasn't lying when he said that it was sort of like a portal into the meat dimension. I mean, just look at all that meat piled on top of the rice! I doubt there wasn't any rice put in there for the first place.

I set my chopsticks down. I reached my limit. "Wow… There was a lot of meat in there!"

"Yeah. There was!" He set his chopsticks down, and pulled out his wallet so he could pay the ¥3000.

"S-Sorry I couldn't help you finish it…" I looked down, ashamed.

He only chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Just as long as you had fun, then I'm happy." He walked towards me and grabbed my hand once I stood up. "Besides…" He leaned towards me to give me a quick passionate kiss. "You're the on--…!"

_Swoosh… Plip plop… Plip plop… Plip plop… Plip plop…. Plip plop…_

"Souji~!" A voice said from the entrance. We both looked up. "Sorry I'm late… Huh…? Who's that…?"

Almost as soon as the guy has said it, Souji released my hand and took a few steps away from me. "N-no one…" He paused. "I-important that is…" He walked towards the guy who had just walked in. "Why… Why don't we go someplace… nicer Kou…?"

"Haha. Yeah… Sorry I was late though. I had to figure out something with Disuke." A small, childish smile appeared on Kou's face. His hands linked with Souji's as he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"S-Souji…?" I asked, reaching out to him. So, I guess the rumor they were talking about was this: Souji was cheating on me with Kou…

"I-I'm Sorry Naoto… It's just that I--!"

I shook my head. "N-no… It's… Fine." I averted my gaze to the floor, unsure of what to say. I mean, I didn't think this relationship would last forever, like in fairy tales… It's just… I just didn't want it to end this way. I forced a faint smile onto my face as I looked back up at them. "It's… Fine. I'll… I'll be fine. So, don't worry about me… You guys should go."

"B-But Naoto…" Souji tried to explain, but I wouldn't let him.

I shook my head. "No. Really, it's fine." I looked up at the clock. "Besides, I should be getting home now…" I walked past them but stopped short at the door. "Farewell Souji Seta." I slid the door opened and walked out into the rain without my umbrella. My head tilted up towards the sky, as the rain drops fell gently against my face, now hiding the tears that streaked my face.

Life was a pain. I knew that from the start. And Love…? Oh, how much I hate it when those words were uttered. But then again… Love was sort of like the rain. It keeps on coming and going. I took my navy blue hat off and held it close to my chest as I looked at the road that lay ahead of me. I guess I'll just have to wait for it to rain again.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, that's the end. What'd you think? I sort borrowed some parts from the x-mas thing… with Naoto… and for the last part.. I used this, something my friend wrote for me when I was feeling down when I heard someone couldn't make it to my party:

_When life's a pain and love becomes rain, then you'll look to the sky again and again, waiting for him_

It doesn't really make sense to me… but… I guess it… nvm. Anyway… I hope this was better than the one before this… Which I promise, I'll edit it soon… Well… As soon as exams are over and I have school work I really don't feel like doing. :3

So, uhm, you know the drill. Read and Review. Constructive criticism is good. :D Flames… eh, not so good. D;

But, it doesn't matter anyway. Hopefully this will keep you guys at bay for a while.

Well, night.


End file.
